digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Predadramon
Imagine something so feared, that even normal villains would cower with fright at the mere sight of it. You're probably thinking of Daemon at the moment. Now, imagine something even the Demon Lords would be so afraid of, that even they are helpless in doing anything about it. This demonic beast of horrors is a dark secret meant to be known by only a few, but one for is for sure, Predadramon is the most demonic beast that will ever dwell in the Dark Area. Predadramon is so demonic that even the Dark Area is not capable of containing the Digimon's insane power, stronger than two Omni Level Digimon combined at that. Parts of it's body is a mix between organic and dark matter energies, as it's body is partially physical yet partially ethereal at the same time. Predadramon's origin is uncertain, but due to Dragoramon, Gaiamon, and TitaniumMechadramon's final death at the end of Aftermath, some say the power they left behind yet again had to be converted into new Digimon to prevent an overload in the flow of space and time. Predadramon is one of three, and easily the strongest of it's group. Each of the three is designed as a horrifying Beast that makes everyone around them tremble in fear, and Predadramon is no different. All three are carnivorous beasts of terror, each based off the Plant, Insect, and Dark species categories. Because of it's power being even deadlier than Fusiondramon, The Grand One has been banned from designing any further Digimon after the Digimon he designed for this new "generation", leaving the Shiramu Trilogy at a close, but that still leaves the final Digimon he had designed as a fail safe in-case he knew he'd be prevented from intervention again..... TBA: Predadramon's appearance is the final of a Trilogy planned out of B/C, Aftermath, and the third, unnamed series. Like Bursting Cries and Aftermath, this season will have a game based off Digimon World: Aftermath's gameplay. Like B/C, however, there are three versions, two normal versions, and a third, limited edition version, the latter of which Predadramon is the star in. Gameplay wise, Predadramon and it's two counterparts are parallel to Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, while Brondramon (Groudon), Cobaldramon (Kyogre), and Jadedramon (Rayquaza) were counterparts of the 3rd Gen Pokemon mascots, with Stellerdramon (Reshiram), Photondramon (Zekrom), and Fusiondramon (Kyurem) being based off the 5th Gen mascots. Due to the theme of this being the final incarnation of the Shiramu Trilogy, one specific Digimon, far more powerful than any other to ever exist, will be designed which in turn will be a counterpart to Arceus, but NOT the creator of the universe or a major deity. Digimon: Aftermath At the end of this season, the Demon Lords are revived and begin their next plot to try and take over the world, but note their return to power will take 12 years at the rate they failed previously. They are then approached by Dragora the Dark, a relative to Dragoramon, who presents Belphemon with the fabled Predadramon, which each of the seven demons are absolutely terrified of... Predadramon is not actually seen in this scene directly other than a few glimpses as to what it looks like.